In health care facilities and home health care settings an occupant assigned to a bed may be authorized to exit the bed, at his discretion, without the assistance of an attendant. Nevertheless, it is desirable to monitor the occupant to distinguish between normal post-exit activity and adverse events such as a fall. If a fall is detected, an attendant can then be alerted to render assistance.